ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SubZero309/New Ultimate X Sneak Peaks
Well everyone this is the fourth blog for my series, Ultimate X. Only this time, you guys can see the Sneak Peaks that I made. Hope ya like it! Sneak Peak #1 The scene shows Xavier being thrown at a wall (Xavier): Ow! Destructo jumps in front of him. (Destructo): Destructo told you that are no match for Destructo! Destructo is the strongest being in the universe! Destructo- *gets punched in the face by Xavier, making him collapse on the ground* (Xavier): DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP! (Destructo): *gets back up and wipes the blood from his mouth* Destructo thinks you shouldn't have done that! Destructo will now destroy you and your stacks of paper that you earthlings call "comic books"! (Xavier): Aw man, not my comic books! If you destroy those, I'll have nothing to read! *slowly moves his eyes to the screen* Except for the nice series' on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki that is. Hehehe... Destructo attempts to smash Xavier's head with his bare heads, but Xavier escapes by blowing hot air into his face which launches Xavier through the door of another room (Destructo): *rubbing his face* Destructo will make you pay for blowing hot air into Destructo's face! *breaks the doors of the other room where Xavier is nowhere to be found* Why are you hiding from Destructo when you know Destructo will find you?! *sees a figure shaped as Xavier* ...And I already did! *charges at the figure and keeps it in a bearhug only to find out that it is not the real Xavier, only a decoy Xavier made out of rock using his Gerokinesis* Wha?! (Xavier): *appears behind him* Wrong one! *super kicks him in his face that sends him flying stright in the air, then makes lightning fall from the sky that strikes Destructo* (Destructo): *getting electrocuted by the lightning* GRAGH!!! *falls back on the ground* (Xavier): *walks over to the smoking Destructo who is still on the ground* So...ya had enough? (Destructo): *weakly gets up* Destructo...has not had enough! Destructo will destroy you...if it's the last thing Destructo does! Destructo tries to punch Xavier in his face, but he catches his fist (Xavier): ...Really, bro? *wields a flaming fist, then punches Destructo in his face sending him flying through multiple walls* Sneak Peak #2 The scene shows Xavier's first encounter with Wally (Wally): Well well well...look what the Vulpimancer dragged in. An ugly piece of Vaxasaurian turd that's uglier than an Anur Phaetos! (Xavier): Well atleast I don't smell like a Lepidopterran! When was the last time you took a bath?! (Wally): What a nice ugly face you have there! Did your mommy give that to you? (Xavier): Ben Tennyson called! He wants his XLR8 RIP OFF back! (Wally): You look like something Spheroids spit up! (Xavier): Well, atleast I look better than you! Seriously, you call yourself an alien?! You look like someone dressed up in a pathetic Halloween costume! 'They glare at each other, then do a bro-hug. ' (Wally): We're gonna get along just great. (Xavier): You said it, pal! Well, hope ya liked it! If you wanna see more, then read my series, Ultimate X coming November! Category:Blog posts